


Beautiful Things

by hobbitsarepeopletoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluffy Smut, descriptions of orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsarepeopletoo/pseuds/hobbitsarepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is positive that Allison coming is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. She’s seen other beautiful things, like sunsets, and dresses that are flowery and fit in all the right places, and Allison when she’s in her underwear, fresh out of the shower and picking out her clothes. But when Allison orgasms, it's just magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

> This one starts off smutty then moves into a fluffy/domestic area. Allison and Lydia are just so in love, and no one will ever convince me otherwise.

Lydia is positive that Allison coming is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. She’s seen other beautiful things, like sunsets, and dresses that are flowery and fit in all the right places, and Allison when she’s in her underwear, fresh out of the shower and picking out her clothes. But when Allison orgasms, her back arches, her hips press harder into the mattress (because Allison is the kind of girl you should only seduce on a bed), her head tips back, her eyes go wide, and her mouth opens in a silent moan/groan/scream.

Lydia especially loves it when Allison comes while Lydia’s eating her out, because then Lydia will press her tongue against Allison’s clit while Allison’s body shakes again and again until she lets out a spent sigh and collapses back onto the bed. And then Lydia will crawl back up the bed so she’s eye level with Allison and can see the bliss in her face while Lydia can still taste her.

Then Allison will kiss Lydia sweetly while she reaches a hand over to where Lydia’s clit is still so desperate to be touched and she’ll slip two fingers inside Lydia and move them around while grinding the heel of her palm into her clit. Lydia’s hips will move carefully at first, then faster and less controlled until Lydia’s hands are clenching into the sheets next to Allison’s face and hunching inward, eyes squeezed closed, her mouth slightly agape.

She’ll tumble next to Allison on the bed, skin too sensitive to touch, breathing hard, and slowly come down from her high. 

Then they’ll shower together, and Lydia will pour a dollop of a citrusy body wash on a washcloth and run it all over Allison while Allison gets a hair tie and puts Lydia’s hair up into a messy bun because it is not her day to wash her hair (they have a schedule okay). Then Lydia will get a clean microfiber cloth while Allison is washing off the body wash and gets it nice and wet, then carefully cleans the folds of Allison’s labia, making sure to get all of the fluid off. Then while she’s shampooing Allison’s hair, Allison will rub a washcloth covered in vanilla body wash over Lydia, and then use the microfiber cloth to clean Lydia, who will shiver a little because she’s still so sensitive and her refractory period is pretty damn long, and then Allison will condition her hair herself because no matter how hard Lydia tries, she can never get it quite right, Allison is very concerned with the condition of her hair. And it’s lovely and domestic and they both wonder how they ever got along without the other one.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have never had sex with anyone, so if someone could tell me if the thing that Allison does to Lydia is anatomically possible, that would be hella neat.


End file.
